


Two Avengers Walk into a Bar

by phoenixfawkes12



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drinking Contest, F/M, Phil Coulson is a BAMF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixfawkes12/pseuds/phoenixfawkes12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Tony have a drinking contest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Avengers Walk into a Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Avengerkink prompt: "Clint and Tony go to the bar and start having a contest to see who can get the most numbers from women."
> 
> \--Coulson suddenly arrived and ruined everything. 
> 
> \--And I'm totally fine with that.

At the end of the night, neither Clint nor Tony can stand up straight, but they still try and compare notes and one up the other. 

Clint lays 8 tiny pieces of paper out on the table. "I got eight numbers, one free drink and an invitation to the ladies room."

Tony smirks and responds by placing 10 pieces of paper onto the table top. "I got 10 numbers, two free drinks and an invitation to the ladies room. So that means I WIN!!"

Tony starts to stand and cheer his Awesomeness when Coulson appears at the table. He calmly lays out 15 pieces of paper on the table. "I got 15 numbers, 3 free drinks, and" he dips his hand into his suit jacket. "4 pairs of panties shoved into my pockets." 

Both Avengers stare at the other man in shock.

Coulson simply nods and walks away, whistling to himself as he strolls out of the bar.


End file.
